Infants are delicate little beings that require the utmost care in order protect and keep them safe from harm. As a result, there are a myriad of products intended to provide protection from the danger generated by a variety of sources. Perhaps one (1) of the most common items for infant caretaking is that of the baby seat. Such seats aid in the secure transportation and safe seating of infants.
Such seats are often placed on a floor surface for safety. However, this requires the user to bend over to pick up the infant. Also, use of such seats in other locations or positions often results in negation of many of the safety features of the device and can result in dangerous results such as the infant falling over, or the like. Failure to use these devices can result in diminished protection, support, and comfort for an infant during sitting and transportation.
Various attempts have been made to provide infant chairs adaptable for use with furniture and the like. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,746, issued in the name of Burleigh, describes a child safety seat adapted for use in motor vehicles. The Burleigh seat includes a base which rests on a motor vehicle seat and secures via an existing adult lap belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,785, issued in the name of Petrus, describes an attachable couch-cushion confining device for infants. The Petrus device converts a couch cushion into a confining device for a baby via a wedge portion along a perimeter edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,465, issued in the name of Kvalvik, describes a child's seating restraint which provides a means for inserting into a crack in a couch or the like for anchoring of a child seating device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not usable in a number of desirable locations or positions. Also, many such devices are not easy and quick to setup and remove without undue manipulation. Furthermore, many such devices are not adjustable and adaptable to various configurations. In addition, many such devices are not safe when utilized in conjunction with furniture such as couches and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for an infant chair without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.